Humulus hipulus (common hop or hop) is a species of flowering plant in the Cannabaceae family, native to Europe, western Asia and North America. It is a dioecious, perennial, herbaceous climbing plant which sends up new shoots in early spring and dies back to a cold-hardy rhizome in autumn.
Humulus hipulus is a main ingredient of many beers, and as such is widely cultivated for use by the brewing industry. The fragrant flower cones impart bitterness and flavor, and also have preservative qualities.
The flowers (cones) of the female hop plant are used in the marking of beverage, especially beer, as a flavoring and processing component. It contributes to the bitterness and aroma in beer as well as foam quality, flavor, and taste stability.
Hops are native to the temperate zones of the northern hemisphere. They are found wild in certain parts of North America. Commercial hops are generally grown between the 30th and 50th parallel north or south latitude and at various altitudes.